


Our Young Nights

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Sehun and Jongin, Baekhyun loses but he also wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Young Nights

**Author's Note:**

> As my beta said, "the threesome we all deserve."
> 
> Written for playboys0408@lj.

_'Room 1215'_ is the text waiting for Baekhyun after his shower. He sends Sehun back a bunch of question marks, but his phone stays stubbornly silent. He checks the time — 1:50 AM — and sighs heavily. It's late and he's tired; why should he be at the beck and call of the youngest in the middle of the night? He flops onto the bed and closes his eyes. If Sehun is going to ignore him, he's perfectly capable of ignoring right back, but then his phone chimes.

It's Jongin this time. _'hyung where are you?? aren't you coming?'_

There's no accompanying emojis, but Baekhyun can picture Jongin's expression anyway. The slight pout and the wrinkle between his brows that Baekhyun always hates to admit gets to him every single time.

He rolls out of bed on the mental count of three and shoots back an ETA before strolling out into the hotel hallway in just his robe and oversized slippers on his feet.

The room is on the opposite end of the floor. As he walks by the ones in between, he can hear the other members dicking around, the jetsetting lifestyle really just meaning they're all insomniacs by now. The boom of Chanyeol's laughter rings out from Jongdae's room.

He hears nothing when he arrives at 1215. Pressing his ear to the door, there's only the muted thrum of his own pulse. The door swings open before he registers what's going on and he's pulled in by two strong grips on his arms. Briefly, he feels one shoe fall off, left in the hallway like Cinderella's slipper.

Inside, he manages to say, "Okay, I'm here, you brats—" before Jongin's quick fingers are tugging free the loose knot holding his bathrobe together and Sehun is behind him pulling it off completely. In a matter of seconds, he finds himself dumped unceremoniously onto the bed in only his boxers.

Baekhyun doesn't say anything. Honestly, this isn't the first time he's found himself half-naked, staring up at the ceiling with two maknaes crowding in on him. He's just embarrassed that he knew what was coming and still got overpowered before even stepping foot into the room. Jongin crawls onto the bed next to him and snuggles in, hooking his leg over Baekhyun's. "Hyung," he says, tracing Baekhyun's browline. His face is the picture of deceptive innocence. "What took you so long?"

At the foot of the bed, Sehun doesn't try at all to mask his smirk. He's shirtless and his stupid sweatpants hang low on his hips and Baekhyun's fingers twitch with the temptation to rip the offending article off. The tap of Jongin's finger on his chin brings him back. 

"Hyung."

Baekhyun closes his eyes. "Stop saying it like that." Jongin won't, he already knows, because Jongin is fully aware of what his petulant mumblings get him. Right now it's a kiss, soft and sweet, Baekhyun's palm coming to a rest on Jongin's cheek.

"How cute," Sehun says, cooing at them in mockery.

"If you need one too, just say so," Baekhyun murmurs against Jongin's lips, which split into a gentle smile in return.

"Didn't call you here for that," Sehun says and grips Baekhyun's ankles to pull him sharply to the end of the bed. In moments, Baekhyun's underwear disappears over Sehun's shoulder. "You've been so fucking clingy lately."

"What?" Baekhyun doesn't bother covering himself up. He's half-hard already, the lazy manhandling and Jongin's fingers fanning through his hair enough to trigger a low-key buzz of anticipation beneath his skin. "Are you complaining?"

Jongin laughs above him. "He's being difficult because you left a mark today."

It's then that Baekhyun sees it, even though the dim lighting in the room makes it hard, the undeniable red marks on Sehun's bicep in the shape of a partial bite. He recalls the moment on stage, like all the other nights, and how he had gravitated toward Sehun, craving contact. "Oh," he says, no remorse behind it. "Whoops."

Just like that, Sehun's brattiness drops away and he whines long and high-pitched, making Baekhyun laugh. He sits up to reach for Sehun's sweats and is only a little bit surprised to discover a lack of boxer briefs when he tugs them down.

"Now who's being clingy?" Baekhyun says, scooting forward enough to let Sehun stand between his thighs. He jacks Sehun off lazily, wanting to feel him heavy in his hand. He likes how delicate his fingers look when Sehun is all hard for him, because of him. "If you weren't so stubborn about your pride, you could've gotten this a lot sooner."

Jongin comes up behind him — naked, Baekhyun notes — and props his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder, arms slipping around Baekhyun's waist. "That's what I said."

"You're clingy too, Kim Jongin," Baekhyun says, but it's meant to be affectionate and Jongin hears it, nuzzling Baekhyun's neck in reply.

This is Baekhyun's favorite spot, sandwiched between the two youngest, not that he'd ever readily admit it.

Sehun's long fingers push Baekhyun's bangs out of his face. There's a sweet smile on Sehun's face and it sends tingles to the ends of Baekhyun's fingers and toes. He's suddenly so eager to take care of Sehun, ready to say yes to anything he needs. As if sensing this tension in him, one of Jongin's hands follows the path up Baekhyun's spine to the nape of his neck and guides him forward again.

"Open your mouth, hyung," Jongin mumbles, his lips brushing Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun obeys easily and parts his lips in time to slip them over the head of Sehun's cock. Warmth blooms in him when Sehun moans quietly and Jongin murmurs encouragements, keeping his movements slow and steady. "That's it."

Baekhyun's hands find their way to Sehun's hips and only the weight of Jongin's palm on his neck is preventing him from succumbing to the itch to gag himself on Sehun's cock. Instead, he focuses on what they're letting him fit in his mouth, giving lazy kitten licks to the tip and squeezing Sehun's waist when he shudders in response.

"Do you want more, hyung?" Jongin says, his thumb rubbing the spot behind Baekhyun's ear. "Do you want Sehunnie to feed his dick to you?"

The innocence with which Jongin asks makes Baekhyun moan loud around Sehun and Jongin laughs quietly behind him.

"So damn eager," Sehun says, pushing Baekhyun off by taking a handful of Baekhyun's hair to hold his head back. After stroking himself a few times, he drags his cock over Baekhyun's lips and leaves behind a streak of precome, watching hungrily when Baekhyun immediately licks them clean. "You got needy so fast."

There's no denying it, not when Baekhyun is practically writhing in Jongin's hold to get Sehun's cock back in his mouth. "Be nice to him," Jongin says to Sehun. He slides two fingers past Baekhyun's lips without warning, pressing down on his tongue, and Baekhyun gags a little but that doesn't keep him from sucking on the digits fervently.

Sehun drops to his knees and pushes Baekhyun's thighs apart as wide as they'll go. Baekhyun's cock bobs in the air and Sehun trails one finger along the vein running down the side before taking it in a firm grip. He strokes Baekhyun slow and tight and says, "Am I being nice enough now?"

Jongin takes his fingers away and plays with Baekhyun's nipples instead, tugging and twisting absently. "Hyung, aren't you gonna answer?" he says, but Baekhyun doesn't want to do anything except give himself over to them, gasping quietly and arching his back when Sehun drags his thumb over the slit of his cock.

"Yes, yes," Baekhyun breathes, moaning when Jongin drags his palms down his chest and over his thighs. His blunt nails leave a matching set of pink trails along the inside of Baekhyun's thighs and a dull ache that that has Baekhyun tensing. The arousal simmering under his skin becomes unbearable. "Fuck, you two."

Sehun gives him one more tug and slaps Baekhyun's thigh, leaving his own mark on top of Jongin's. "Not tonight."

As if Baekhyun needed to be told. They've done this enough times that he knows exactly what these two like. Sehun steps away and Jongin uses the chance to manhandle him back onto the bed, easy when Baekhyun is willing and boneless against him. When Sehun returns, Baekhyun is in the middle of a mission to kiss Jongin until the boy is punch drunk, one hand on Jongin's dick to help things along.

He jerks violently and nearly bites down on Jongin's tongue when ice cold fingers run up behind his balls. "Shit! Be gentle, will you?" he says, cupping himself. "Did you stick the lube in the minibar? What the hell?"

"Yeah, there was a spot for it right next to the vodka," Sehun says, but his next touch doesn't make Baekhyun's junk want to shrivel up.

He has enough time to call Sehun a smartass before he's sucking in a breath when two of Sehun's fingers press into him, slow but unyielding. They twist and curl just so, dragging out from him a whining, too loud moan. The very first time, before he knew how his body would betray him, Baekhyun had come not even a minute in, pulsing around Sehun's fingers buried in him to the last knuckle; he doesn't like to talk about it much, but Sehun goes out of his way to make it clear it's still a favorite topic for him.

Since then, Baekhyun's gotten a lot better. At least, he can hold out longer than a few minutes. Sometimes even ten.

Neither Sehun nor Jongin seem like they want Baekhyun to have that dignity tonight. Jongin's got Baekhyun's left leg pulled back, his elbow hooked behind the thigh so he can reach around and jerk Baekhyun off. His thumb rubs back and forth under the crown where it's most sensitive and Baekhyun grabs whatever's nearest as his body arches up, which ends up being Jongin's hair. The moan that leaves Jongin is more pleasure than pain.

Sehun works Baekhyun with torturous precision and by the time he replaces two fingers with three a couple minutes later, Baekhyun is already a sweaty, panting mess. He tries to fuck into Jongin's grip and onto Sehun's fingers at the same time, but it's impossible and he only ends up teasing himself more.

"Why are you making this so hard for yourself?" Sehun says and pins Baekhyun's hips down with his free hand.

"Are you trying to hold back again, hyung?" Jongin says, and he's fucking _snickering_ when he circles his thumb around the head of Baekhyun's dick and presses down on the slit just shy of too painful.

"I think it's been a whole five minutes now," Sehun says, and he sounds almost bored.

"Fuck the both of you," Baekhyun gasps. That familiar pull in his gut is growing, and he covers his reddening face with both hands like that will keep his orgasm at bay. "You're the worst fucking dongsaengs anyone could not ask for — _jesus fuck_ —"

Sehun's way of dealing with being insulted is to press his fingers right up to Baekhyun's prostate and fuck him fast and hard.

"No — shit—" Baekhyun croaks, but it's too late. His body is seizing up, betraying him, and he makes a mess on his stomach. Jongin stays with him the whole time and Baekhyun gives a full body shiver when the last of his orgasm is squeezed out of him.

When Baekhyun's head clears, Jongin is shoving Sehun out of the way and saying, "You fucked him last time" with Sehun replying, "You're right, we should be considerate and let him take a smaller dick since he's still recovering." Jongin's face stays blank, but he does punch Sehun in the shoulder.

When Jongin sinks into him, Baekhyun goes lax. Sehun can sass all he wants, but it's undeniably nice to not have to deal with his monstrosity of a dick, which Baekhyun has to work at even after being stretched. It's nothing but satisfying being able to accept Jongin so easily and he moans just a little louder than he needs to, pleased when he catches the shy smile that tugs at the corner of Jongin's mouth.

Each slide of Jongin's cock sends a faint pulse of warmth to the tips of his fingers and toes, the friction and fullness dragging out his post-orgasm buzz.

"You're playing favorites again."

The bed dips as Sehun kneels by Baekhyun's head, his dick hovering inches from Baekhyun's mouth. The tip is slick and shiny. Baekhyun lifts his hand, but settles it on the back of Sehun's thigh. "Poor baby. You want me to finish what I started?"

If Sehun says anything, Baekhyun misses it when Jongin snaps his hips and props Baekhyun's legs over his shoulders. Jongin grinds down like he wants to press Baekhyun through the mattress with just the force of his dick. Honestly, Baekhyun would probably be way too into that. Empirical evidence says he's way too into anything involving Jongin's crotch, such as Baekhyun's dick right now, being a trooper and showing signs of life again.

Baekhyun tugs Sehun closer as he curls his torso to the side, latching on and mouthing at Sehun's thigh. He really doesn't mean to, but the urge is just somehow always there, and by the time Sehun realizes what's happening and pulls away, there's already a faint bite mark blooming over his delicate, smooth skin.

"Oh my god, what is this? Are you teething?" Sehun says, but his eyes are dark when he sinks his hand into Baekhyun's hair and forces him to look up. Baekhyun wishes Sehun would pull a little harder. Next time.

Jongin bends Baekhyun in half so he can reach Sehun's cock, stroking it lazily. "You never answered my question earlier, hyung," Jongin says, his bangs falling into his eyes, and Baekhyun can't explain why that tiny, insignificant thing is what makes him want to flip Jongin over and ride him until Jongin gives him everything.

Baekhyun has to close his eyes to say, "What question?"

Jongin lowers Baekhyun's legs and guides them to wrap around his waist. He noses at Baekhyun's cheek until Baekhyun opens his eyes again to see Jongin's thumb hovering over his lips, wet with Sehun's precome. "Do you want Sehunnie to make it fit?"

The only way Baekhyun knows how to answer is to suck Jongin's thumb into his mouth, moaning greedy and hungry around it.

"Enough," says Sehun, and Jongin's hand slides down to cradle Baekhyun's jaw as Sehun moves closer to slide his cock past Baekhyun's lips. There's none of the restraint from earlier. The way Sehun fucks Baekhyun's mouth is desperate and unbridled and rubs Baekhyun's lips numb.

The sight sparks the same desperation in Jongin. Gone is the easy, languid pace and in its place is a barely there rhythm that has Baekhyun moaning brokenly around Sehun's dick, gagging when when both of them thrust at the same time.

He wants to come again, but wants Sehun and Jongin to come inside him even more, so he sucks harder until Sehun is gasping, body curling over when he spills down Baekhyun's throat.

After, Baekhyun props his head on Sehun's thigh, looks down and says, with his voice fucked hoarse, "Your turn, cutie."

"That's not sexy," Jongin says, but he grabs Baekhyun's hips vice-tight and chases his orgasm, letting out a choked, wounded cry when he comes buried as deep as he can get.

Baekhyun is sated for a moment. He closes his eyes and nuzzles the crease of Sehun's hip. Jongin crawls up and curls up underneath his arm.

While their breathing slows, Sehun combs his fingers through Baekhyun's sweat damp hair and Jongin, well he dozes, Baekhyun supposes, always a little more wiped out after. Baekhyun is tired too, so he makes it easy for himself, reaching down and taking his dick in a firm grip.

A few tugs has him on edge again. Sehun is still petting him, encouraging, and Baekhyun opens his eyes to see Sehun's soft, unguarded smile. It leaves Baekhyun's chest tight and he turns away only to be caught by Jongin, who blinks sleepily at him and cuddles closer, trailing his hand down Baekhyun's side to rub Baekhyun's thigh absently.

The affection unravels him.

Baekhyun comes silently except for a quiet whine that he can't keep back when he shudders out the last of his release and goes boneless.

The stillness afterwards lasts only until Baekhyun's skin starts itching. Sehun untangles himself and disappears into the bathroom, coming back with a damp towel that he wipes Baekhyun down with gentle passes.

Jongin is a little brat and already asleep when Sehun crawls back into bed.

In the quiet, Baekhyun reaches out for Sehun and takes him by the back of his neck. "You gonna kiss me now, or what?"

For a moment, Sehun looks like he's going to be a smartass again, but he leans in the rest of the way and presses his lip to Baekhyun's. The kiss is dry and chaste and if Baekhyun hadn't already gone two rounds, would leave him chasing for more. As it is, he lets his tongue flick against Sehun's top lip when he pulls away, a promise that he'll get his way in the morning.

Baekhyun is the last to fall asleep. Jongin is doing his best to be a barnacle on his left and Sehun is using his right arm like a stuffed animal, snuffling quietly into Baekhyun's shoulder with every breath.

There's no chance anything will go his way in the morning.

But Baekhyun is okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join my 3 followers on [tumblr](http://whydidntistopthis.tumblr.com).


End file.
